


snow angel

by pearypi_e



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearypi_e/pseuds/pearypi_e
Summary: Kadoc and Caster, on a long walk.
Relationships: Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova | Caster/Kadoc Zemlupus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	snow angel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaeneuss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeneuss/gifts).



Caster’s gown drags on in the endless white snow around them. His boots make loud crunching noises, filling up the silence.

“Kadoc, Kadoc, Kadoc.” A pink-haired man next to him clicks his tongue in disapproval. 

“Going off and getting married without _me_ ? I thought we were friends…” He places a hand on his cheek and seems to… _sparkle_ with mock-hurt, shaking his head. 

“Ah, we haven’t quite made it official yet…” Her droll tone cuts through the air.

He can do nothing but splutter. 

“Y-y-y-y-you shut _up_! Both of you!”

Two vibrant laughs ring into the night. Their trek continues.

**Author's Note:**

> making this EXACTLY 100 words was a bitch


End file.
